The Problem With Math Class
by Camellia-Blossoms
Summary: AU; Kisame Hoshigaki is a high school senior and star of the football team. What happens when his entire future is jeopardized by two of the worst things in the world, his bratty tutor and the very source of the problem... Math class.


_Ello! I totally forgot to finish this until the other day, so here it is. This is for one of my friend's so I hope that she likes it, and that everyone else does as well. :D_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **  
_

* * *

Kisame stared out the window, letting a sigh of boredom pass through his lips. It was his least favourite day- Monday. That meant he had math class first thing in the morning. Which honestly, was the worst possible thing ever. It was only 5 minutes or so into class and already his head was aching. It didn't help that the people he went to school with were all morons. All they did was mock the teacher, and talk obnoxiously with their friends. You'd think that by the time you hit grade 12, you'd actually be somewhat mature.

Nope.

Not at all.

Still the same brats he grew up with.

Not that many of them actually talked to him, considering his appearance...Which left a lot to be desired.

His skin was blue because of a lack of oxygen at birth, which also meant various other birth defects. Which only made his appearance that much more frightening. Though there wasn't really anything he could do about it. So he just decided to do what he loved, sports.

So that's why he couldn't figure out why the hell he was stuck in math class. All he really wanted to do was play football. But, if your grades are low. You're kicked off the team. So you have to be both athletic and smart, and for him...That wasn't really the way it worked. He wasn't stupid like half of the people in his class, he just had totally given up on ever understanding math. While he had drifted off into the depths of his mind, he hadn't noticed the teacher approaching him.

Big mistake.

He was thinking about whether or not he should buy a pizza at lunch, and then all of a sudden there was a loud whack on his desk. Kisame jumped nearly a foot in the air, and slowly looked over to meet the face of the livid teacher.

His teacher was a heavier man, with balding hair and the geekiest glasses ever.

He was the type of person, that got beat up everyday by the jocks in Highschool.

Which must be why he liked to pick on Kisame all the time.

All in all, it was a huge headache.

The teacher was glaring at him, a vein on his head looking as though it was going to burst. "This is the eleventh time I caught you slacking off in class!"

Kisame merely stared at the fuming man. "So?"

The teacher blinked, taken aback by Kisame's nonchalance. "So, apparently you don't understand what we're doing. You've failed nearly every test. It's obvious you can't do the work, and why is that? Well because you don't pay attention! So from now on, I'm assigning you a tutor. Come see me after school, to meet him. Got it?"

Kisame merely rolled his eyes, and sighed once more. All he wanted was to play football.

This was way too much work.

**-5 hours later-**

School had been exhausting, the highlight of his day was Physical Education, and even that wasn't the best.

They played Tennis.

Seriously?

Tennis?

That, in his opinion was the Math of the sport world.

It was boring as fuck to watch, and even worse to play.

So now after a long day of school, he had to go back to Math class.

He had hoped that a meteor would strike him dead before he reached the door, but alas fate was unkind.

So with a sigh, he knocked on the door. He heard a stern 'Come in.'

Nodding to himself, he walked into the classroom.

Until he saw the man sitting in the desk on the far side of the room.

Then he felt the sudden urge to throw up.

The man was none other than Itachi Uchiha- Kisame's sworn enemy.

They had hated one another since they were children.

Itachi had taken Kisame's orange marker, and when you're a kid that was a declaration of war.

Honestly, you don't just fucking do that.

Kisame might have overreacted...Just a smidge.

See, he plowed the once frail Uchiha and kind of knocked him flat on his ass and into the wet paintings on the wall.

It was quite entertaining.

Though, the Uchiha didn't think so.

But on the other hand, that was his one moment of fame. Everyone in class had adored him.

By the looks of Itachi's face, he recognized Kisame immediately. He looked livid and Kisame fought down the urge to laugh in his face. Quite unsuccessfully, because a small choked snicker rose to the surface.

Itachi looked absolutely murderous.

Kisame had a feeling he was going to enjoy this.

"Mr. Hoshigaki, I trust that you know Mr. Uchiha?" The teacher asked from his spot behind his cluttered desk.

He nodded, a grin spreading across his face. "I sure do."

Itachi merely glared. "With all do respect sir. Do I really have to tutor him?"

The teacher frowned. "Yes, and Mr. Hoshigaki... Once Mr. Uchiha finishes tutoring you, I will test you. Do you understand? This test will determine whether or not you stay in my class."

Kisame merely nodded, he was dreading the test.

Though being able to infuriate the Uchiha all the time?

Well that was an idea that was too good to refuse.

So with a smirk and a nod, he and The Uchiha left the room.

"So, where are we starting?" Kisame stared over at his designated tutor.

Itachi merely stared straight ahead. "We are going to the library, I need to check out a few textbooks if I am to begin to teach a neanderthal such as yourself." He sniffed.

Kisame chuckled. "Whatever Uchiha. I don't really give a fuck if you like me or not. Just do your fucking job."

Itachi glared. "I plan on it, so shut your foul mouth."

Kisame chuckled. "Fine. I don't really want to speak to someone like you more than necessary anyway."

Itachi merely snorted. "Someone like me? I'm not the one doing so badly in math that I need a tutor to baby him through math class."

Kisame chuckled. "whatever you say, I don't really need a stuck up brat trying to show me how to do something impossible."

Itachi merely narrowed his eyes at me.

Kisame chuckled, and suddenly an idea popped into his head. It was way to good to pass up on..."Say Uchiha, what about we have ourselves a little bet?"

Itachi craned his head in Kisame's direction to show he was listening.

Thus, Kisame began. "I bet that I can get at least a passing grade on my test without you babying me the entire time. If not, you can pick whatever you want as punishment for me."

Itachi arched an eyebrow at my statement. "Oh, and what do you get out of it?" He eyes me suspiciously.

Kisame grinned. "Exactly the same as you, I get to pick the punishment." He didn't mention it, but he was already plotting against the Uchiha. This was going to be good.

The Uchiha seemed to consider it for a moment, and finally sighed. "Fine, I will partake in your childish games if that means you'll actually try."

Kisame gave a little cheer, and smirked at him. "You won't regret this Uchiha!"

Itachi groaned. "I already am." With that, he turned into the library.

Thus it began, his own personal hell.

With the books that Itachi had given him, he had studied like a maniac. He would be damned if he lost to a stuck up bastard such as Itachi. He had begun to understand some of the material after countless sleepless nights, and as the month past. He had begun to talk more with Itachi, and Itachi had (unwillingly) assisted him in his studies. Now the Uchiha was over at his house everyday. Commenting on the mess his room was in. At one point he had gotten so irritated with the mess that he cleaned it himself. Not that Kisame minded, if someone offered to clean his room, than who was he to argue?

The papers from his schoolwork had scattered everywhere and Kisame was practically twitching from his caffeine high. He had stayed up nights in row and Itachi was having the time of his life laughing at him.

If there was one thing Kisame figured out,

Itachi was the shittiest tutor ever.

Whenever he tried to help Kisame, he ended up getting frustrated with Kisame's stupidity and just started to yell at him.

Itachi really should work on his anger problems.

It's kind of scary.

So the time of the test had finally rolled around and after getting approval from Itachi that he was as ready as he'll ever be he walked into the classroom.

Finally he'd be able to play football again.

...Fuck you math.

He sat in the chair, anxiously tapping his fingers on the desk. It was time to begin.

When he looked down at the test, he knew a lot of the answers. it was wonderful, he found himself nearly crying from happiness.

He could almost taste Football.

After finishing the test, the bell rang and students began to pour in. The only thing he was concerned with was getting it graded.

He was hoping and pleading silently in his mind, he missed football. But he was also excited to win that bet against Itachi. The things he had in store for his tutor would certainty be the highlight of his week. So with a grin, he passed the test to the teacher.

The teacher looked over the sheet of paper that Kisame had given him, and chuckled. "Well done Mr. Hoshigaki, you pass with an 80%"

Kisame beamed. "Thank you so much!"

Turning over to Itachi with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Hope you're ready to pay your end of the bargain."

Itachi glared at him. "You're having way too much fun with this, what is my end of the bargain exactly?"

Kisame chuckled. "Oh, you'll see."

Itachi stared at him, a fearful glint in his eye. Yeah that's right Uchiha, be afraid.

Kisame brought Itachi back into the boys locker room at the school, and handed him a sparkly, bright pink dress. "Here you go!" He chirped.

Itachi stared at him, and then at the dress. "Fuck no." He stated bluntly.

Kisame tsked, and wagged his finger at the Uchiha. "Fuck yes Uchiha. Put it on, also. Don't forget the heels!"

Itachi looked as though he was about to murder him, though Kisame could care less. This was going to be the most fun he's had all week. He wasn't about to be denied, he'd force the prissy Uchiha into the dress if he had to.

With a defeated sigh, Itachi marched into the bathrooms and 5 minutes later returned all dressed in pink. The dress fit him, and fit him well actually. He looked even more like a girl than normal, not that Kisame would admit it. But he looked adorable.

So he decided the next best thing to do was tease the man.

"Nice body Uchiha, you fit the dress well."

Itachi glared, and with that Kisame knew to run for his life. He wasn't quite sure how he had ended up in a predicament such as this, but the next thing he knew he was being pelted with the Uchiha's silver high heels.

Oh the crazy things that occur in life.

* * *

_I know this is short, but I hope everyone liked it anyway. ahahaha. _

_Also I kind of turned Kisame into Hidan, oh well. I regret absolutely nothing. Bye!_


End file.
